You and I
by BoraX 007
Summary: Kenapa tuhan harus mempertemukannya dengan bocah SMA itu, dan kenapa juga pada saat itu ia tidak menutupi bau badannya dengan sebotol farfum, dan lagi-lagi kenapa ia harus menyeret-nyeret bocah itu untuk menghadiri penyambutan pimimpinan barunya sendiri, kesialan memang selalu menyertai setiap langkahnya, setiap hembusan napasnya eh.. tapi kenapa bocah itu malah.. SN/ warninginside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasukeNaruto, NejiNaru**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, BOYLOVE, OOC, gaje, DLL**

**{Segala kritik, saran, flame dengan berbagai variasi rasa saya terima dengan SENANG HATI.}**

**.**

**You and I**

**.**

**Borax007**

.

* * *

.

Rasanya seperti orang gila, menunggu selama tiga jam bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi apa boleh buat Uzumaki Naruto hanyalah kariawan biasa walaupun dari perusahaan terbesar dan terkenal di Tokyo. Jika sang atasan mengatakan A berarti dia harus mengerjakan A atau dia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya, sedang mencari pekerjaan bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Menghirup tehnya sedikit kemudian menghembuskan napas itulah yang dia lakukukan selama 2 jam terakhir, seperti idiot pikirnya.

'Triririing~.' Ponsel disakunya berdering, dengan agak terburu ia meregohnya.

'Klik'.

"Mosih-mosih, Sakura?"

"Naruto, hari ini kliennya tidak datang karena ada masalah, jadi sebaiknya kau pulang saja." Ucap Sakura enteng disebereng sana.

ARRRRRGHHHHHHHHH !

.

* * *

.

Kesialan apa lagi yang akan Uzumaki Naruto dapatkan hari ini, tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke kantor ia harus berlari beberapa blok karena dikejar anjing tetangganya yang sepertinya telah terserang virus rabies dan sialnya diantara ratusan orang yang berada di kompleksnya entah kenapa anjing itu malah tergila-gila padanya, dan karena insiden kejar mengejar tersebut ia mendapat ceramah panjang dari atasannya sebab telat selama dua jam. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, karena ketelatannya ia juga mendapat hukuman untuk menjemput seorang klien di bandara yang seharusnya itu adalah tugas seorang supir. Shit, seharusnya yang dihukum seperti ini tuh anjing yang mengejarnya. Naruto berjanji akan memberi pelajaran pada anjing itu jika bertemu lagi.

Naruto berjalan terseok-seok menuju ke halte, ia tidak sabar untuk pulang. Setelah ini dia akan berendam kemudian memasak ramen ughh perutnya bener-benar keroncongan.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah remaja yang mengenakan seragam SMA, ditelinganya terpasang headset putih ia memejamkan matanya namun Naruto yakin anak itu tidak tertidur, dilihat dari keningnya yang berkerut samar.

Naruto menyamankan duduknya, busnya mungkin datang sekitar 15 menit lagi. Rasa kantuk menyerangnya namun sedikit pergerakan dari arah anak SMA tadi membuatnya kembali tersadar. ia melirik acuh, anak itu menatapnya intens.

"Apa?." Tanya Naruto karena merasa risih terus dipandangi.

"Bisa paman duduk diujung sana saja." Kata remaja itu datar.

"Tidak bisa. Dan kenapa aku harus melakukannya?." Tukas Naruto sensi,

'Terserah aku dong mau duduk dimana halte inikan milik umum dan sialan baby face gini dipanggil paman, aku masih 23 tahuuuuuuun.' Sungut Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau bau, seperti orang yang tidak pernah mandi setahun dan baumu itu membuatku mual." Mungkin terdengar kasar tapi cara pemuda itu menyampaikannya dengan ekspresi datar dan itu malah menjadi seribu kali menyebalkan jika yang melihatnya itu bukan Naruto.

"Eh, benarkah?." Tanya Naruto polos sambil mencium keteknya bergantian.

"Hn." Anak itu meutar matanya bosan.

"Hehe, sepertinya ia. Baiklah aku akan pindah." Kata Naruto nyengir malu-malu.

"Tidak usah."

"Eh, kenapa? bukankah kau bilang terganggu dengan bauku?." Tanya Naruto heran.

"Busnyan sudah datang Dobe." Remaja itu beranjak menaiki bus, kemudian diikuti Naruto yang merutuki kebodohannya.

.

Sepanjang jalan Naruto mencoba tidak bergerak agar baunya tidak menyebar kemena-mana, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah apalagi ia dan remaja SMA itu harus kembali duduk bersebelahan berhubung hanya tersisa dua kursi penumpang.

"Maaf ya, kau pasti tersiksa dengan bauku." Naruto tertunduk, ia benar-benar malu. Seharusnya ia besikap biasa saja disampinyakan cuma remaja ingusan, dia mungkin lebih tua sekitar 5 atau 6 tahun, tapi entah kenapa aura anak itu terasa menekannya tidak beda jauh dengan aurah bosnya yang dingin itu.

"Tak apa, lama kelamaan aku malah menikmatinya." Ucap anak itu pelen tanpa sadar.

"Ha? Kau bilang apa?."

"Ah… kubilang siapa namamu?." Ucap anak itu cepat, mengalihkan ucapan gilanya tadi.

"Oh namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku baru 23 tahun jadi jangan panggil aku paman, kalau kamu?." Kata Naruto riang, melupakan fakta bau badannya.

"Panggil saja Sasuke."

"Sasuke, kau tinggal dimana?."

"Di Konoha distrik 1. Kau sendiri?."

"Wah sama. tapi aku di distrik 4. distrik 1 ya? Aku punya kenalan yang tinggal di strikmu dan setauku yang tinggal disana hanya orang kaya. Iyakan?." Kenalan yang Naruto maksud adalah bosnya, Naruto pernah sekali kesana. Rumah-rumah yang berdiri di distrik itu bak istana, apalagi rumah bosnya yang merupakan orang terkaya di jepang .

.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum memandangi Naruto yang terus berceloteh tentang ini dan itu, entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman dengan pemuda yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu, seolah lama saling mengenal padahal mereka baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ah Sasuke, aku akan turun disini. Sampai jumpa, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Kata Naruto kemudian memencet tombol berhenti di sampingnya.

Sesaat kamudian Naruto telah turun dari bus dan melambai kepadanya dengan seulas senyum. Tapi apa ini? Ada perasaan ganjal dalam hatinya, ada perasaan tidak rela dalam dirinya Naruto pergi. Betapa Sasuke menyesal kenapa ia tidak meminta nomor posel Naruto ataukah alamat rumahnya. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana, haruska ia berhenti dan mengejar Naruto. Ada apa dengan dirinya sekarang, kenapa sekarang ia malah seperti remaja ababil begini.

Sasuke tidak bisa merelakan Naruto pergi , ia tidak bisa melepaskan orang yang pertama kali membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar seperti ini begitu saja.

'aku harus berhenti… berhenti!'

.

* * *

.

Naruto tinggal disebuah apartemen kecil yang berada distrik 4. Ia tinggal sendiri di apartemen itu, ayah dan ibunya telah meninggal saat ia masih remaja. Semenjak SMA ia mulai menafkahi dirinya sendiri lewat kerja part time. Tiga tahun setelah lulus SMA dengan segenap perjuangannya, ia iseng melamar pekerjaan disebuah perusahaan besar milik keluarga Uciha, entah karena kebaikan apa yang pernah Naruto perbuat, diantara ribuan orang yang melamar di perusahaan tersebut ia diterima padahal hanya bermodalkan ijazah SMA. Walaupun pada awalnya ia menjabat diposisi yang paling rendah tapi Naruto sangat bersyukur ia tidak harus bekerja gila-gilaan seperti saat berada di SMA, setidaknya gajinya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto bersiul pelan saat memasuki apartemennya, ia tersenyum kecil saat mengingat pertemuannya dengan remaja SMA tadi.

'Sasuke, distrik 1 ya. Pasti anak orang kaya, tapi kenapa ia naik bus? Padahal biasanya orang-orang dari distrik 1 itu sombong dan tukang pamer.' Ia memutar matanya bosan saat ia mengingat tabiat teman SMAnya yang berasal dari distrik 2, kerjanya hanya menghambur-hamburkan harta orang tuanya.

'Ah, kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting begini.' Naruto mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Lebih baik mandi terus masak rameeeeeeeeen…"

.

* * *

.

"Hoammmmm…"

"Berhenti menguap Naruto, kau bisa menelan semua meja yang ada di kantor ini."

"A-ah Neji-san kau mengagetkanku." Kata Naruto yang kini menegakkan badannya.

Hyuuga Neji adalah atasan Naruto dari divisi pemasaran. Mereka cukup dekat selama dua tahun terakhir, Neji adalah atasan yang baik beberapa kali ia membantu Naruto saat ia sedang kesulitan. Karena sifat Neji yang baik dan ramah membuat cara pandang Naruto pada Neji menjadi agak berbeda, Neji memang orang kaya tapi ia tidak sombong seperti robot-robot dari distrik 2 ataupun 1.

Ia dan Neji memiliki nasib yang hampir sama, orang tua mereka meninggal semenjak mereka masih remaja, namun bedanya Neji memiliki seorang paman yang memberinya jalan dan selebihnya adalah usaha Neji sendiri, sedangkan Naruto sejak awal ia hanya bergantung pada usahnya sendiri serta keberuntungan. Bagi Naruto Neji adalah inspirasinya, ia mengagumi atasannya itu, dalam keadaan apapun Naruto tak pernah melihat Neji marah, ia selalu bertahan dengan senyum ramahnya itu. Saat bawahannya melakukan kesalahan, ia dengan kesabarannya akan membantu bawahannya menghadapi masalah tersebut hingga terselesaikan.

"Hei Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apakan? Apa kau sakit?." Sebuah telapak tangan yang besar dan hangat menempel dikening Naruto, cukup membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ti-tidak Neji-san, aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari tangan Neji, tiba-tiba ia merasa jantungnya akan meledak.

"Aku akan mebuat laporan mengenai hasil pemasaran produk kita yang ada di Kyoto, jadi kurasa Neji-san sebaiknya kau pergi, karena kalau tidak aku yakin setelah ini kau pasti akan mengajakku berggosip lagi." Kata Naruto yang kini telah mendapatkan rona wajahnya kembali.

"Hahaha kau ini ada-ada saja Naruto, kau pikir aku ini ibu-ibu yang suka berggosip. Ya sudah, sebaiknya kau minum ini." Neji menyerahkan sebuah cangkir coklat.

"Ini apa?." Naruto menatap gelas itu curiga.

"Kopi, kudengar kemarin kau mendapat hukuman dari bos, makanya kubawakan ini biar kau tambah semangat. Baiklah aku pergi dulu, masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum kuselesaikan." Kata Neji yang kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Iya, terimakasih kopinya ya." Naruto memutar-mutar gelasnya riang.

'Neji-san memang sangat perhatian.' Bisiknya senang dalam hati.

"Cepat diminum, keburu dingin...!" Kata Neji yang kini menghilang dibalik tikungan.

"Ok..!... UWEEEEAAAAKKKK..prffttt… prfffttt.. BLAHH… NEJI-SAAAAAN PAHEEEEET, KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU YAHH.."

"Hahaha, itu untuk membangunkanmu Naruto, semangat kerjanya." Teriak Neji yang kini berlari menghindari amukan Naruto.

Aku menyesal memujinya. Pikir Naruto kesal.

.

* * *

.

"Haaaaahhh, akhirnya laporannya selesai juga." Kata Naruto seraya melirik arlojinya.

"Masih ada 20 menit untuk istirahat, sebaiknya aku makan siang dulu." Naruto kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruangannya setelah membereskan barang-barangnya.

Di loby ia bertemu dengan Sakura yang sibuk dengan dandanannya.

"Sakura-chan kau sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah, sebaiknya kau pergi dan kembalilah secepat mungkin." Kata Sakura yang kini membereskan peralatan make upnya.

"Memang kenapa? Jangan bilang kau kangen padaku." Canda Naruto.

"Jangan mimpi deh Naruto." Sakura memutar matanya bosan.

"Hari ini kedua anak Fugaku-sama akan datang berkunjung, jadi sebaiknya kau jangan berbuat ulah atau gajimu akan dipotong, hhkkk." Kata Sakura sambil menirukan gerakan melintang dilehernya.

"Tumben mereka datang, memang ada acara apa Sakura-chan?."

"Dasar bodoh hari inikan penyambutan pimpinan baru, anak bungsu Fugaku sama akan menggantikannya di perusahaan ini."

"Aku lupa hehe. oh ya, memang Fugaku-sama akan kemana?, dan kenapa bukan anak sulungnya saja yang mengambil alih, yang kudengar anak bungsu Fugaku-sama kan masih SMA?." Tanya Naruto heran.

"Fugaku-sama akan kembali ke perusahaan induk, sedangkan Itachi-sama sudah punya perusahaan sendiri yang cukup berkembang pesat, jadi otomatis perusahaan ini akan diambil alih oleh anak bungsu Fugaku-sama yang baru lulus SMA itu dan yang ku tahu dia itu jenius dan tampan hihihi." Ucap sakura di sertai background lope-lope. Di mata orang-orang yang lewat ia seperti nenek sihir pedofile.

"Ckckck, inilah hidup Sakura-chan, orang kaya akan semakin kaya orang miskin akan tambah miskin, di distrik 1 orang bermadikan uang, sedangkan distrik 5 orang bermandikan keringat dan air mata. Masih mudah udah jadi miliader. " Kata Naruto syok mendengar kesuksesesan boss dan anak-anaknya.

"Ya aku tahu Naruto, sebaiknya kau makan siang sekarang karena sebentar lagi mereka akan benar-benar datang."

"Oke Sakura-chan, aku pergi dulu ya."

.

* * *

.

"Enaknya makan apa ya." Kata Naruto sambil membolak-balikan dafatr menu ditangannya. "Daripada bingung. Paman! saya pesan menu seperti biasa saja deh."

"Baik Naruto-san pesanannya akan segera datang." Teriak sang pelayan penuh semangat.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya Naruto teringat dengan atasannya, Hyuga Neji. Setiap kali ia dekat dengan pemuda itu, ia selalu merasa berdebar-debar. Ah, jangan bilang ia menyukai peria itu, tidak mungkin, pikirnya.

'Memalukan.' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Srekkk.

Naruto terlonjat kaget dari lamunannya ketika tiba-tiba kursi di sampingnya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Ah, maaf apakah aku membuatmu terkejut, aku menegurmu berulang kali tapi kau malah mengacuhkanku." Kata orang itu.

"Eh kamu? Tidak apa-apa, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf." Ucap Naruto kepada orang itu yang ternyata adalah anak SMA yang ia temui tempo hari.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya anak itu dengan seulas senyumnya yang terlihat menawan.

"Si-silahkan." Naruto tiba-tiba merasa agak gugup dengan anak itu, entah kenapa dari sejak pertama bertemu anak itu selalu membuatnya nervous, mungkin karena tingkahnya yang terlihat dewasa beda dengan remaja SMA lainnya, ditambah dengan gaya berpakaiannya saat ini, kemeja putih, jas hitam serta dasi hitam yang membalut tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Naruto membuatnya seperti pengusaha muda saja. Ia lebih dari kata tampan, menurut Naruto.

"Kau bekerja di perusahan Uciha Corp.?" Tanya anak itu, setelah duduk di kursi samping Naruto.

"Begitulah. Sedangkan apa kau di sini? Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Aku sudah tamat, sekarang aku akan bekerja di perusahan yang sama dengan mu."

"Eh benarkah? Kau diterima hanya dengan ijazah SMA? Wah kau pasti jenius haha."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang ceria.

"Tapi walaupun kau jenius sekalipun, kalu kau bukan lulusan Universitas terkenal pada awalnya kau akan di tempatkan di posisi yang rendah." Naruto tiba-tiba terlihat murung, ia teringat dengan dirinya dulu.

Sepertinya benar Naruto belum mengenal dirinya.

"Tapi tenang, jika kau bekerja di bawahku nanti aku akan membantumu, errr… oh ya siapa namamu?."

"Sasuke Uc-, em panggil saja Sasuke." Sasuke sengaja tidak memberitahukan siapa dirinya sebenarnya, bermain-main sedikit dengan pemuda yang sejak awal telah membuatnya tertarik ini sepertinya akan menyenangkan. ia tidak sabar melihat bagaimana ekspresi Naruto saat mengetahui siapa sebenarnya dirinya.

"Haha, aku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil Naruto saja, baik Sasuke jika nanti kau punya kesulitan dalam bekerja tanya saja padaku, aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati, kau benar-benar beruntung bisa bertemu denganku." Kata Naruto sambil mengacak kepala Sasuke, bertingkah seolah dia adalah orang yang sangat berpengalaman.

Haaah, Naruto andai kau tau siapa orang yang ada di sampingmu sekarang.

.

* * *

.

"Naruto baka, lama sekali, Fugaku-san sudah tiba sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Untung anaknya belum datang, kalau sudah kau pasti dicincang." Bisik Sakura, yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Gomen Sakura-chan, tadi aku terlalu asyik ngobrol dengan karyawan baru. Aduh anak itu kemana sih, jangan bilang dia tersesat. Aku keluar dulu mencarinya, jangan sampai dia mendapat masalah di hari pertamanya bekerja." Kata Naruto langsung mengendap–ngendap keluar.

"Tunggu Naruto." Bisik Sakura mencoba mnghentikan Naruto, tapi terlambat Naruto sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Naruto baka, kalau begini kau yang akan mendapatkan masalah. Eh tunggu dulu, karyawan baru? perasaan bulan ini tidak list penerimaan karyawan baru. Ah, bodoh amat." Kata Sakura yang kemudian kembali mebantu persiapan penyambutan pimpimpinan baru perusahaan mereka.

.

.

.

"Eh, bodoh kau kemana saja?" kata Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri di loby.

" Naruto-san? Ada apa?"

"Baka, hari ini penyambutan pimpinan yang baru dan semua karyawan di wajibkan hadir, tidak ada waktu menjelaskannya, kau ikut saja." Kata Naruto menyeret Sasuke kasar.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Naruto."

.

* * *

.

"Fiuuuuhhh, tepat waktu." Kata Naruto lega serta berada di ruangan penyambutan.

"Tapi Naruto-"

"Baiklah, Sasuke ayo kita duduk di sana, di samping Sakura-chan saja." Kata Naruto yang kembali menarik paksa Sasuke. Sasuke menyerah untuk menjelaskannya pada Naruto, dan sepertinya sebentar lagi Naruto akan tahu dengan sendirinya.

"Hai Sakura-chan, ini karyawan baru yang aku maksud." Kata Naruto kepada Sakura yang duduk disamping kirinya, sedangkan Sasuke duduk disamping kanan Naruto.

"Naruto kau in—Na-Na-Naruto di-di-dia." Wajah Sakura berubah pucat pasih, tak kalah melihat karyawan baru yang di maksud Naruto.

'_Baik para hadirin sekalian, kita akan memulai acara, untuk acara pertama, di awali oleh sambutan Presedir, Fugaku-sama….'_

"Naaaruto kau dalam masalah." Bisik Sakura pelan.

"Kita akan dalam masalah jika kau terus bicara Sakura-chan, sebaiknya kau diam dan dengarkan sambutan si orang tua kolot itu, atau kau akan berakhir sepertiku." Ucap Naruto dengan aurah dendam mengingat hukumannya tempo hari.

"Orang tua kolot?" Tanya Sasuke heran dari samping.

"Maksudnya, dia." Kata Naruto menunjuk kearah Fugaku yang sedang menyampaikan pidatonya.

"Ohhh." Sasuke merasa geli dengan julukan yang Naruto berikan kepada ayahnya. Selama ini Sasuke pikir tidak ada orang yang berani bertindak kurang ajar dengan keluarga Uciha, baik itu di belakang ataupun didepan mereka, tapi ternyata dia salah. Setidaknya sekarang dia telah menemukan 1 orang.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya, ia pasrah atas apa yang akan menimpah Naruto nantinya.

Acara penyambutan itu berjalan lancar, sangat lancar hingga membuat Naruto hampir jatuh tertidur.

"Lama sekali sih, aku sangat capek duduk begini terus." Protes Naruto pelan, namun dapat didengar oleh dua orang di sampignya.

'_Baiklah _ _kita tiba di_ _bagian_ _utama yaitu pengesahan pimpinan baru, kepada pimpinan baru kami persilahkan naik ke podium untuk menyampaikan beberapa sambutan'_

"Akhirnya, aku sangat penasaran dengan bocah yang akan menjadi pimpinan kita nanti. Eh, Sasuke kau mau kemana?" Naruto heran melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Memberi sambutan, karena kau sepertinya lelah, sambutanku akan kubuat sesingkat mungkin. kau tunggu saja di sini, aku akan segera kembali, Do-be." Sasuke berbisik pelan ditelinga Naruto, dan jangan lupa senyum miring yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto serasa berdiri.

"Hah?" Naruto mencoba memproses kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

Sasuke sedang meberikan sambutan, pimpinan baru sedang memberikan sambutan. Ap-APA?

Sedangkan sakura menggigil ketakutan dari samping. Ia terus merapalkan doa agar kesialan Naruto kali ini tidak mencipratinya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"Y-Ya Nauto?"

"Bunuh akuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…"

.

.

.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasukeNaruto, NejiNaru**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, BOYLOVE, OOC, gaje, DLL**

**{Segala kritik, saran, flame dengan berbagai variasi rasa saya terima dengan SENANG HATI.}**

**.**

**You and I**

**.**

**Borax007**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**chapter 2**

**.**

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Uciha Sasuke akan memecatku." Ucap Naruto sambil mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya tak bernafsu.

"Itu salahmu idiot. Tidak hanya memecatmu, kurasa dia juga akan membunuhmu." Sakura tersenyum miring sambil menyedot jus strowberinya.

"Kenapa?!"

"Kau bilang kenapa? Setelah menyeretnya? Menyebutnya bodoh dan mengatai ayahnya 'orang tua kolot' kau masih berani bertanya kenapa? Ckckckc."

"Sakuraaa-chan, kau sama sekali tidak membantu." Naruto meraung frustasi memikirkan masa depannya yang sepertinya akan suram setelah bertemu sibungsu Uciha. Naruto sedikit mengakui jika ini memang salahnya, tapi memikirkan dia akan dipecat, bukankah itu terlalu ekstrim. Padahal dia hanya sedikit bertindak seenak udel pada Sasuke serta mengatai ayahnya orang tua kolot, oke ini tidak sekedar 'hanya'.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau pasrah saja. Aku balik sekarang, masih ada pekerjaan yang belum kuselesaikan."

"Baiklah, laporanku juga belum selesai."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Emm, Naruto, apa kau punya janji sebentar malam?" Hyuuga Neji menghampiri Naruto yang menurutnya sedang fokus pada komputernya, padahal pemuda itu tengah melamun memikirkan nasibnya.

"Ah, Eh Neji-san, janji? Tidak ada, memang kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu maka-."

"Naruto, Uciha-sama memanggilmu. Sepertinya dia ingin membunuhmu hari ini. Eh, Neji-kun?" Sakura sedikit terkejut menemukan Neji di ruangan karyawan biasa. Walaupun Sakura telah memegang jabatan asisten divisi pengawasan tapi Neji tetap berada tingkat di atasnya, jadi Sakura mau tidak mau harus berlaku sopan pada pemuda itu.

Neji mengernyit heran, ia bingung dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Apa mak-" baru saja Neji ingin bertanya. Namun, gebrakan dari Naruto, lagi-lagi memotong ucapannya.

"Sakura-chan, katakana pada Uciha-sama, hari ini aku sakit perut. Jadi, aku izin pulang cepat." Wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba terlihat pucat pasih.

"Uciha-sama berkata jika hari ini kau tidak LAGI datang keruangannya, maka kau akan benar-benar dipecat, Na-ru-to."

"Dipec-"

"Hueeek, aku tidak mau dipecat." Naruto kembali memotong ucapan Neji yang seolah tak dianggap oleh dua bawahannya itu.

"Tunggu dul-"

"Yasudah kalau tidak ingin dipecat ikut denganku, aku akan mengantarmu keruangannya." Kata Sakura yang kemudian menarik paksa tangan Naruto.

"Neji-kun, maaf Naruto dipanggil Uciha-sama, aku pinjam dulu ya." Teriak Sakura setelah menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sedang Neji berkedut kesal, bagaimana tidak para bawahannya itu benar-benar kurang ajar padanya sekarang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sakura-chan aku takut." Kata Naruto gemetaran. Saat ini mereka telah berada di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke dalam." Sakura sedang membenahi make upnya, tak peduli dengan Naruto yang saat ini merasa hampir kencing dicelananya.

"Sakura-chan, terimakasih, aku mencintaimu." Naruto menatap Sakura bahagia, ia pikir gadis itu akan menemaninya agar ia tidak ketakutan lagi.

"Jangan pasang tampang itu Naruto, aku mengantarmu kedalam agar bisa bertemu Uciha-sama, bukan ingin menemanimu." Sakura memutar matanya bosan. Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Naruto hanya melongo.

"Baik, kita akan masuk."

Setelah mengetuk pintu, mereka berduapun masuk kedalam ruangan Sasuke. Tampak Sasuke duduk dikursinya, kursi CEO. Ia tengah membaca selembar kertas, di atas mejanya terdapat 2 susun lembaran-lembaran kertas yang pastinya harus dibaca dan ditanda tanganinya.

"Uzumaki-san sudah ada disini, Uciha-sama." Ucap Sakura dengan suara lembut. Naruto berbalik cepat kearah Sakura, tidak percaya suara barusan adalah milik gadis itu. Pasalnya selama ini Naruto hanya biasa melihat tingkah anarkis Sakura padanya.

"Baik, silahkan duduk Uzumaki San." Dengan sedikit ragu, Naruto beranjak kearah sofa yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Sofa itu berada disisi kiri ruangan Sasuke, tepat menghadap kearah jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan gedung-gedung di hadapan perusahaan mereka.

Lama mereka terdiam dan akhirnya Sasukepun berdehem kecil, ia belum beranjak dari kursinya.

"Apa kau punya sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan, Haruno-san?" Ucap Sasuke dingin, yang terlihat membaca kertas ditangannya.

"Ti-tidak." Gadis itu menjawab dengan gugup dan malu-malu, ia sepenuhnya belum sadar dari keterpanaannya dengan Sasuke.

"Jika tidak, kau boleh pergi."

"Ba-baik."

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Sakura saat ini, membuat Naruto mengernyit aneh. Tingkah Sakura seperti tante-tante yang mengincar berondong.

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Sasuke menyimpan kertas yang sedang dipegangnya kemudian ia berjalan kearah sofa yang berada disamping Naruto.

"Lama tak jumpa, Naruto-san." Sasuke berusaha tampak ramah, jujur dia bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka memulai percakapan seperti ini, tapi melihat tingkah Naruto yang kikuk. Sasuke yakin pemuda itu tak akan memulai pembicara sampai kiamat sekalipun, padahal Sasuke yakin pemuda itu orang yang ceria dan mudah bergaul, ya setidaknya sebelum ia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah CEO diperusahaannya.

"Y-Ya, be-begitulah." Naruto berbalik kesamping mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya, ia mengutuk dirinya. Apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang? Mengucapkan maaf atas tingkahnya kemarin, tapi saat ini rasanya berbicarapun ia sudah lupa caranya, Sasuke duduk terlalu dekat dengannya. Sekitar sejengkal atau dua jengkal, ia bahkan bisa mencium aroma mint dari CEO yang lebih mudah sekitar 5 tahun darinya itu.

Oh ayolah, kenapa ia harus segugup ini? Pemuda disampinya itu tak ubahnya bocah ingusan. Mengingat fakta itu, membuat Naruto sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku, ah saya ingin meminta maaf atas kekurang ajaran saya tempo hari Uciha-sama." Ucap Naruto setelah mendapatkan kembali keberaniannya. Namun, dia belum cukup berani menatap langsug kearah atasannya itu.

"Ah, apakah itu yang membuatmu jadi sesikuk ini?" Sasuke tersenyum geli.

Naruto mencoba memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah atasannya itu, dan dia terpaku. Pantas saja Sakura jadi gila begini, dengan cahaya dari jendela membuat Sasuke yang memiliki kulit putih tampak bercahaya namun rambut reven, alis hitam, serta mata oniksnya membuatnya tampak benar-benar… tampan.

"Ruto, Naruto-san…."

"Y-ya?!" Naruto terperanjak kaget ketika Sasuke manggilnya dengan jarak sedekat tadi, Sasuke mencoba menyadarkannya dari keterpanahannya. Walapun sepertinya Sasuke tidak menyadari hal itu, tapi tersadar dari jarak Sasuke membuat jantungnya bertaluh-taluh. Oke, tadi jantungnya berdebar kencang karena ia ketakutan , dan sekarang jantungnya lagi-lagi berdebar kencang, namun kali ini rasanya beda.

"Apa kau punya janji sebentar malam?" ucap pemuda itu terlihat berharap Naruto menjawab tidak.

"Em, tidak." Apa benar, tidak? Naruto seolah pernah mendeangar kalimat itu, namun entah kapan. Lupakan sajalah.

"Aku diberi dua tiket teater Dream, kupikir sayang jika pergi sendiri dan kau tahu aku tak punya sahabat, dan mungkin lebih baik jika aku mengajak seseorang dari perusahaan ini, dan satu-satunya yang kukenal hanya dirimu." Sasuke pengucapkan kalimat itu dalam sekali tarikan napas, terlihat dia juga sedikit gugup.

Sebenarnya Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang teater ataupun music. Terlepas dari itu semua ia juga mulai membayangkan bagaimana suasana diantara mereka jika pergi berdua saja, pasti aneh. Naruto berbalik kearah Sasuke, bermaksud menolak ajakan Sasuken dengan halus tapi mendapati sorot mata Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh harap, membuatnya tidak tega untuk menolak ajakan pemuda itu. Andai Menma, adiknya masih hidup mungkin dia akan seumuran Sasuke. Dan, dan entah kenapa wajah Sasuke terlihat mirip dengan adiknya, dan itu semakin membuatnya tak bisa menolak ajakan Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum.

"Baiklah."

"Ok, aku akan menjemputmu. Dimana alamatmu?" Sasuke sangat bahagia hinggap ia berusaha keras untu terlihat biasa.

"Ti-tidak perlu. Kita bertemu ditempatnya saja."

"Itu hanya membuatmu repot saja, lagi pula aku membawa mobil."

"Ta-tapi."

"Tenang saja aku punya sim. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 07.00 nanti."

Selanjut Naruto hanya menghembuskan napas pasrah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto baru saja memastikan penampilannya terlihat rapi namun santai ketika handphonenya bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk, yang ternyata dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengatakan jika ia suda ada di depan apartemen Naruto. Dengan agak terburu Naruto memakai sepatunya, tidak ingin membuat atasannya itu menunggu lama.

Naruto mendapati Sasuke sedang bersandar dimobil sport hitamnya, ia terlihat dewasa dengan stylenya, lagi-lagi Naruto terpanah, namun kali ini ia dapat cepat-cepat menyadarkan dirinya.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" kata Naruto ketika jarak mereka telah dekat.

"Tidak juga. Masuklah." Kata remaja 18 tahun itu setelah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto.

Sungguh Naruto merasa sangat aneh diperlakukan seperti gadis oleh bocah seperti Sasuke, tapi toh dia masuk juga. Terlalu malas untuk berkomentar, atau tidak tahu komentar apa yang harus dia utarakan jika dia memang ingin.

Mobil Sasuke telah keluar dari distrik Naruto, suasana di dalam mobil membuat kaduanya sedikit kikuk. Keduanya mencoba mencari topic yang bagus untuk dibicarakan.

"Apartemenmu benar-benar kecil, bagaimana bisa kau tinggal disitu?" dan akhirnya Sasuke lah yang pertama memecah keheningan itu, namun selanjutnya ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas apa yang baru diucapkannya. Dia benar-benar bukan manusia yang bisa menegur terlebih dahulu, lihat sekarang kesannya dia sedang merendahkan pemuda pirang itu. Padahal dia sedang memilih topic antara memuji penampilan pemuda itu atau menanyakan bersama siapa ia tinggal dirumahnya, namun dasar mulutnya yang memang lebih senang berkata-kata anarkis.

Dalam hati Naruto sudah mendumel-dumel sendiri, antara ingin membalas perkataan pemuda itu atau tidak. Ternyata semua orang dari distrik 1 dan 2 itu sama saja. Tapi Neji-san tiddak seperti itu. Tu-tunggu, Neji? Pemuda itu tadi menanyakan apakah ada ia ada acara malam ini atau tidak, akhh kenapa dia bisa lupa dan sekarang terjebak dengan remaja ababil disampingnya.

"Lebih baik kecil, dari pada tidak ada sama sekali, Uciha-sama." dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merem mobilnya sedikit keras dan itu sukses mebuat mereka tersentak kedepan dan terdengar suara cekitan mobil yang menakutkan.

"APA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH KITA, TEME?!" pekik Naruto dalam keadaan sock.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke membuka sabuk pengamannya dan memeriksa keadaan Naruto dengan khawatir, ia bahkan tak sadar akan jeritan Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang luka, kan'?" Pemuda itu bergeser kearah Naruto, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak ada bagian dari tubuh pemuda yang disukainya itu terbentur ataupun lecet.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat, hingga Naruto bisa melihat dahi Sasuke memerah mungkin terbentur dengan stir.

"Kau, dahimu terbentur." Tanpa sadar tangan Naruto terangkat ingin menyentuh dahi Sasuke, namaun terhenti oleh tangan kiri Sasuke yang menahannya. Pemuda itu menatapnya nanar dan terkunci tepat diiris birunya. Dan pelan-pelan Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Kening Naruto berkerut. Apa yang ingin bocah 18 tahun ini lakukan padanya. Me-mencoba menciumnya?. Tinggal beberapa centi, semakin dekat, dekat, dekat dan …tiba-tiba saja Naruto membentur kepala meraka.

Terdengat suara 'prakk' yang kemudian diikuti aduhan kedua pemuda itu.

"Auhhhh, Kau ingin memecahkan tempurung kepalaku ya, Dobe…!" ucap Sasuke mengerang,kepalanya benar-benar sakit, apa dahi Naruto terbuat dari baja?

"AKhh, salahkan otak ababilmu yang mesum itu, Teme…!"

Dan pada akhirnya mereka malah tertawa, setidaknya insiden tadi menghilangan suasana kikuk sebelumnya.

"Dan kenapa anda merem tiba-tiba seperti itu Uciha-sama?" ucap Naruto setelah Sasuke kembali menjalankan mesinnya, ia baru saja tersadar jika beberapa saat yang lalu ia membentak Sasuke semoga saja pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya

"Tidak perlu berbicara seformal itu, dan cukup panggil aku Sasuke saja, bukankah saat pertama kali bertemu kau juga memanggilku seperti itu."

"Tapi di perusahan ti-"

"Ah baiklah dikantor kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu, tapi jika di luar anggap saja kita berteman, bisa kan?" Sasuke mengingatkan dirinya untuk menghapus peraturan menambahkan embel-embel sama kepada pemegang jabatan penting, entah system apa yang dianut ayahnya tapi ia tidak suka denga embel-embel itu. Terdengar seperti panggilan untuk kakek-kekek 60 tahun, pantasan Naruto menyebut ayahnya 'orang tua kolot'.

"Aku hanya merasa seperti melihat seekor kucing yang menyeberang tadi, Naruto. Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?." Sasuke berbohong saat mengatakan melihat kucing. Tidak mungkinkan kan ia mengatakan jika otaknya berpikir yang tidak-tidak saat Naruto mengatakan

'Lebih baik kecil, dari pada tidak ada sama sekali, Uciha-sama.' apakah punya Naruto kecil, atau tidak ada sama sekali, Sasuke rasa itu tidak masalah intinya ia punya lubang. Oke, Sasuke hentikan otak kotormu itu.

"Tentu, Sasuke."

.

Berberapa menit kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai di halaman parkir gedung teater.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Sekilas Chap.3.

Sasuke melirik pemuda di sampingnya.

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur dengan pulasnya saat menyaksikan teater yang hanya bisa disaksikan oleh orang-orang tertentu.

"Hapus ilermu Dobe, semua orang melihatmu."

"Ayo aku akan mengajakmu ketempat yang tak akan bisa membuatmu tertidur."

"Wahhh Sasuke, Wahh, ini…"

* * *

.

.

.

Thanks for:

**.11, hanazawa kay, justin cruellin, Aiko Mihisige, mifta cinya, kagaari, gici love sasunaru, Himawari Wia, Akasuna no Akemi, Sadistic, FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite, SNS, Quachy, airahara, Guest, miss horvilshy, 85, .9, hollow cocret, HiNa devilujoshi, himakaruLi, versetta, Jasmine Daisyno Yuki, vivinwardani, namikaze lin-chan.**

Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang udah review, fav, foll, ataupun yang hanya baca aja(liat grafiknya) :v

Sebenarny fic ini udah malas aku lanjutin tapi aku pikir ficku yang gak ada peminatnya aja aku lanjutin masa yang ada nungguin aku gak lanjutin. Power of review minna`san memang mujarab. XD

* * *

Q &amp;A for review chap.1

Q:kenapa ficnya pisah-pisah, kenapa gak di satui aja?

A: yang akun Celeron 911 gak aktif lg, makanya aku lanjutin disini, tapi udah gak pisah-pisa kok yng dulu filenya sempet ilang makanya gakaku satuin, tapi udak ketemu , jadi chap.1 dan 2 udah aku gabungin jadi chap.1 dan ini yang chap.2nya.

Q: sasukenya sopan, moga aja gak jadi songong…

A: kalau awalnya, sasuke emang harus sopan kan belum kenal dan lagi Naruto lebih tua 5 tahun, tapi klo kedepannya tergantung para reader aja gmana mikirnya, tapi klo panggilan Dobe n Teme itu harus tetap ada, ini berasa kaya udah cirri khas mereka bedua :v

Q: apakah Naruto suka Neji.?

A: saya pikir orang ketiga harus ada sebagai pemanas{?} untuk hubungan mereka, dichap. Ini saya perjelas bahwa Naruto BELUM suka Sasuke XD jadi siapa orang ke 3, Sasuke atau Neji? Entahlah #plakk

* * *

.

.

Oke sampai ketemu dichap. Selanjutnya :*


End file.
